


Обращайся

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently), Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Мартин помогает Тодду во время приступа.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman & Martin
Kudos: 3





	Обращайся

**Author's Note:**

> Сексуальное возбуждение и даже оргазм в подобной ситуации — канон, в частности, упоминающийся в комиксах.

С момента, когда Аманда уехала с Роуди, прошло несколько месяцев. Дирк, Тодд и Фара открыли детективное агентство. Сиэтл захватила живописная зима. Тодд наконец отремонтировал квартиру и даже обзавелся новой гитарой.

В общем, жизнь налаживалась. Хотя в отношениях с Амандой продолжал сквозить легкий холодок, звонила она часто. Вот и сейчас Тодд радостно принял входящий:  
— Сестренка, вас там снегом не засыпало?

— Мы с Мартином едем к вам в гости! — без предисловий выдала Аманда. — Есть вероятность, что прямо около Риджли поселился кто-то очень холистический. Надо проверить. В общем, жди вечером.

— А остальные? — спросил Тодд, хотя до Роуди ему не было никакого дела. Главное, что приедет Аманда.

— Охотятся за человеком-биолокатором в Монтане. Ты там Дирка подготовь, что ли, — посоветовала Аманда и отключилась.

Дирк воспринял новость о приезде Аманды в компании Мартина с рассудительностью взрослого, состоявшегося человека — забаррикадировался в своих апартаментах, с истеричными нотками в голосе заявив, что проведет на всякий случай сеанс экзорцизма. После совместных приключений с Роуди в Вендимуре это был своего рода регресс, но Тодд никак не мог осуждать Дирка за подобное малодушие. Встретив ближе к ночи уставшую Аманду и ее мрачного бойфренда (или кем он ей приходится), Тодд устроил их в своей квартире и ушел ночевать к Дирку. Благо, у того в апартаментах диван был вполне комфортным.

За окном едва-едва светало, когда Тодд проснулся и обнаружил полностью одетого Дирка, как мышь крадущегося к входной двери.

— Ты чего? — хриплым сонным голосом спросил Тодд, пытаясь удержать открытым хотя бы один глаз.

В ответ Дирк шепотом выдал горячий спитч о любви к Аманде, Тодду, Риджли и сну до обеда. Заключительная часть тирады содержала пояснение, что даже такие воистину чудесные вещи не стоят тесного общения с Мартином, и пожелание с комфортом добраться до офиса на автобусе.

Тодд понимающе кивнул и снова задрых. Он, конечно, благоразумно побаивался Мартина, но это и в сравнение не шло с тем почти благоговейным ужасом, который испытывал Дирк. Так что Тодд вполне готов был пережить утро в обществе Мартина, тем более что Аманда вряд ли даст ему устроить что-то действительно стремное.

Проснувшись через пару часов, Тодд нехотя выбрался из-под теплого пледа. Подрагивая от холода, в одних легких пижамных штанах и футболке он спустился по страстно обласканной сквозняками лестнице на этаж ниже и открыл дверь своей квартиры.

И замер на пороге.

Прямо на барной стойке устроился Мартин. Он пил кофе из любимой чашки Тодда и небрежно поигрывал кастетом. Взгляд у него был хищный.

— Где Аманда? — осторожно спросил Тодд, рефлекторно сделав шаг назад.

— Мальчик, я твоей сестре не надзиратель, — спокойно сказал Мартин. — Вышла за кофе, потому что у тебя на кухне вместо него сущее дерьмо? Решила разгромить парочку полицейских тачек в качестве утренней зарядки? Кто знает. Точно не я.

— Ла-а-адно, — с опаской протянул Тодд. — Мне надо переодеться.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — разрешил Мартин, приглашая Тодда великодушным взмахом руки. В его собственную квартиру. Окей.

Тодд сделал пару шагов в сторону комода и почувствовал, как нога проваливается в ковер. Он дернулся, но ногу засосало лишь сильнее. Тодд растерянно взглянул на Мартина, продолжавшего как ни в чем не бывало пить кофе, и ощутил неприятный зуд. Опустив глаза, он увидел, как по штанине ползут большие красные муравьи с мощными жвалами. Тодд попытался их стряхнуть, но лишь получил несколько сильных укусов. А потом еще. И еще. И еще. Боже.

Тодд с ужасом понял, что таблетки остались в квартире Дирка. Укусы становились все болезненнее, и на Тодда нахлынула паника.

Мартин принюхался и демонстративно облизнулся:  
— Тебе помочь, мальчик?

От голодного любопытства, сквозившего в голосе Мартина, паника лишь усилилась. Тодд так ни разу и не побывал в роли пищи для энергетических вампиров. Судя по реакции Дирка, процесс был малоприятный. Впрочем, вместе с паникой усиливалась и боль, становясь просто невыносимой. В глазах помутнело…

Следующее, что ощутил Тодд — теплую вибрацию, прокатывающуюся от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Комната расплывалась, но Тодд видел склонившегося над ним Мартина и голубоватые волны психической энергии.

И все?

К несчастью, это было не все. Вибрация усилилась, а потом сконцентрировалась в одном конкретном месте, которое Тодду было стыдно обозначить даже в мыслях. С губ сам собой сорвался жалобный возбужденный стон. Тодд свернулся на полу калачиком.

В себя он пришел около минуты спустя от неподобающе довольного замечания:  
— А ты вкусный. Кто бы мог подумать…

Тодд кое-как уселся на полу, пытаясь прикрыть натянувший пижамные штаны член. Приступ прошел. Возбуждение и стыд — остались.

— Что за херня?! — возмутился Тодд. Воинственный тон, вероятно, паршиво сочетался с горящими ушами и не произвел на Мартина ровным счетом никакого впечатления.

— Пожалуйста, — оскалился тот с фальшивой вежливостью. — Если что, обращайся.

— Ты и с Амандой это делаешь?! — ужаснулся Тодд.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Мартин.

— Это… всегда _так_?

— Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, мальчик, — холодно сказал Мартин. — Пива хочешь? В минивэне завалялась упаковка какой-то крафтовой херни из Орегона.

— Наверное, потому что имею полное право?! — раздраженно воскликнул Тодд, проигнорировав вопрос про пиво. — У меня тут _стояк_. Из-за тебя.

— Не худший вариант, правда? — игриво подмигнул Мартин и протянул руку, демонстрируя намерение помочь Тодду встать с пола.

Тодд гневно зыркнул на него и прислонился к стенке, поджав колени к груди. Мартин равнодушно пожал плечами и отошел.

— С Дирком ты тоже это делаешь? — не удержался от очередного вопроса Тодд, пытаясь не думать об отчаянно желающем разрядки члене.

— Твой парень — сам у него и спрашивай, — насмешливо бросил Мартин.

— Он не мой парень, — огрызнулся Тодд.

— Да как скажешь, куколка, — лениво отозвался Мартин. — Ну так что, мне сходить за пивом, пока ты тут лысого будешь гонять?

У Тодда имелось собственное мнение о том, куда и как надолго Мартину лучше сходить, но жутковатый уебок вряд ли бы принял его во внимание. Тем более что того уже и след простыл — добродушно хохотнув, Мартин громко хлопнул входной дверью. Ну что ж, если он по пути решит разгромить пару-тройку апартаментов в Риджли, несколько минут в запасе есть.

Тодд воровато покосился на дверь, прислушался к утихающему шуму шагов и со вздохом сунул руку за пояс штанов.


End file.
